Bound
by Hush and Forget
Summary: Aizawa has a plan, but why has he kidnapped Shuichi? And what does Yuki have to do with it? Will he have to pay? With his LIFE? R&R, onegai! nn


Bound

A/n: Well, lucky you guys. You get to listen to me ramble on and on aimlessly for 2 pages. Yes, it's another one of my rambling stories which I doubt will ever get finished, but I'll try and update as much as I can, considering this is the week from hell, who knows WHAT is going to happen…Cheers. (As Gerry Butler would say…)

SS

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, as much as I wish I did, blah…blah, all copyright to Maki Murakami.

The lead vocalist of the newest and most promising group at NG bounced along the street, his best friend practically tethering him to the ground. (Tethering….Hehe…) Hiroshi Nakano didn't know exactly what had happened to the pink haired vocalist the previous night, but judging from Shuichi's face, he could make a pretty clear assumption. He continued walking, listening to Shuichi ramble about this and that, all the while wishing he would shut up for less than a 3 second interval. Shuichi had been through hell in the past few weeks, what with Taki Aizawa beating the living crap out of him, and raping him at the same time.

A few of the bruises were still evident on Shuichi's body; his muscles still ached from trying to fight back. His smile had disappeared for a few weeks, worrying his friends and band mates. Thanks to Yuki, his smile soon returned. In Shuichi's case, his smile was easy to bring back at the mere mention of Yuki his dimples reappeared once again.

"Hirooooo?" asked Shuichi, pounding on his head lightly.

"Huh-Wha? Oh Shuichi…Sorry…" he trailed off, looking at Shuichi, a glazed look in his eyes.

"Calling Hiro…come back home…" he giggled and grabbed Hiro by the arm.

"Come on, we've got 3 singles to release this month and well, this month IS almost over. Considering it's the…. 24th." Shuichi grinned and dragged Hiro to the NG building. Hiro went inside, while Shuichi caught his breath. Shuichi heard footsteps coming from the alley between NG and another building. He stood up straight from leaning against the wall and tiptoed his way to the corner, and he peeked around. He gasped at what he saw.

He saw a man holding a baby by the leg, while it proceeded to wail uncontrollably. Not using his head, like most of the time, he jumped in on the action.

"Hey! Mister! What are you doing to that child? You're hurting her, baka!" he growled, lunging towards the man.

"Shuichi Shindou…" came the voice from his nightmares.

"You…" he turned around, and glared in the direction of the voice.

"Didn't expect to see me again, did you?" he grinned, stepping out of the shadow.

Shuichi smirked. "Impressive, Aizawa-san. I didn't expect something like this from YOU." He smirked, the sarcastic tone in his voice growing.

'How dare he insult me…AGAIN!'? Aizawa thought to himself, growling in response to Shuichi.

"You would be surprised, Shindou. I have a LOT of surprises up my sleeves. Come, and I'll show you." He stepped towards Shuichi, who backed away in response.

"What do you want from me, Aizawa?"

"Your dignity." He grinned, and advanced on Shuichi, pushing him against the wall with one arm. He held him there, while he moved his other arm to his pocket, withdrawing something from within its depths. He pulled out a cloth, and a small bottle. Shuichi read the bottle. FORMALDAHYDE. Shuichi's face was now etched into one of worry.

"W-What are you going to do with that?" he asked.

Aizawa just rolled his eyes, bringing his knee up and kicking Shuichi in the groin. Shuichi let out a yelp of pain, as he fell to the ground, Aizawa grabbed him by the shoulders, and put the cloth in front of his nose. Shuichi slumped down on the ground, unconscious.

Aizawa laughed to himself, and picked up Shuichi's body, dragging him to hell only knows where.

Shuichi woke an hour or so later, he opened his eyes to nothing but darkness. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. He wondered why it was pounding so hard. The last thing he remembered before passing out was the evil look in the crimson eyes of Aizawa. He heard the door open a few feet away from him, and he clenched his eyes shut again. He heard the footsteps enter the room, and advance towards him.

"Ah, Shindou," he said, as the light that emanated from the overhead bulb practically blinded him, "I see your awake. Well, you'll be happy to know that I do have some food, if your interested, that is." He smirked down at the shorter man.

Shuichi could feel his blood boiling with hate towards this man.

"Well, _Tatchi_, that would be pleasant," he growled, "if I wasn't bound by this damn rope! NOW LET ME GO!" he growled, his adrenaline pounding at his head.  
"Gomen nasai, Shindou-san. I can't do that… Not until I have what I want." He growled.

"And what, may I ask is that?" he looked up at him, his eyebrow twitching.

"The life of your lover." He smirked again.

Shuichi closed his eyes calmly, "I knew this had something to do with Yuki. Tough luck, pal. There's no way in hell Yuki would EVER go with you, or even allow you to come within a 10 foot radius of him. Not after…last time…" Shuichi grinned, letting the memories flood back into Aizawa's mind before continuing.

"You…wouldn't…" he choked out, knowing Shuichi's plan.  
"Wouldn't I?" Shuichi grinned, trying to play this as long as he could. He was terrified, and he knew it. But he was acting quite well, and it was convincing Aizawa, who was the only person that mattered at the moment.

Aizawa stood up, and wrenched the phone from it's cradle, he threw it at Shuichi. "Dial. You have 3 minutes exactly to speak to Eiri Yuki." He growled, knowing Shuichi would burst once he heard his lover asking him what was wrong.

Shuichi growled at Aizawa, snatching the phone with his free hand. He moved one of his knees up so he could balance the phone while he pounded the digits all too familiar to the pads of his fingers. It rang a few times and Yuki finally answered it. Sounding groggy. Shuichi looked down at his watch. "3:38 am."

Yuki's voice came onto the line again, "Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yuki…" Yuki heard Shuichi's voice on the other end of the phone, he raised one eyebrow and sighed, "What do you want, brat? And do you know what TIME it is?" he growled.  
"Hai, and Gomen for calling you so late…" Shuichi said into the phone, trying not to break just yet.

"2 minutes…" came Aizawa's voice, closer to the receiver. Yuki could hear his voice.  
"Shuichi? Who was that? It sounded like…" he trailed off, interrupted by Aizawa.

"Ah, Eiri. How nice to speak to you again…I promise I won't hurt your "little Shu-chan". On ONE condition. You, get your ass over here. We have a score to settle." Shuichi shut his eyes.

"Damn it Aizawa, do you ever give up?" asked Yuki, his tone cold as ice.

"Only when I get what I want. Which, as I'm sure you know, hasn't happened yet. And let me reiterate the fact that I still have your precious little toy. So, if you want him back, then come. Or I will NOT hesitate to take his life." Yuki could hear a gunshot, and a scream of pain from the other end of the line. "YUKI!" he heard, and in a state of panic and rage, Yuki threw the phone onto the floor, as it shattered in a million pieces of plastic.

He stumbled from his study to the hall; he threw his shoes on and burst out the door, slamming it as hard as he could. In a fit of rage he jumped into his car, and heeled the gas pedal. His car screeched out of its spot, and roared off down the road.

'Damn you Aizawa, I swear…if ANYTHING happens to him, it will be the end of you…and for good this time.' He sped down the street and stopped in front of the building Aizawa had described to him. The door slammed as he got out of the car, staring up at the building, and in less than a second, he was gone.


End file.
